five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte Katakuri
'Introduction' 'Personality' Katakuri has a very serious, no-nonsense demeanor, caring greatly about his crew and family's objectives. With his heightened Kenbunshoku Haki allowing him to see a little bit into the future and make smart judgement calls, he is dedicated to efficiently dealing with all possible threats within his vicinity, and is thus among the few Charlotte children that can be seen taking action without instructions from Big Mom herself. Unlike some of his siblings such as Charlotte Cracker, he does not brag about his abilities and strength but is rather focused on functioning and achieving his goals as fast as possible. Unlike his siblings, Katakuri does not underestimate his enemies as shown unlike his mother and brother he didn't take Chitsujo lightly when the Being of Order came to the tea party by himself, even taking consideration Chitsujo was powerful enough to handle everyone attending. Once Chitsujo presented he wasn't taken back by his humble goofy side unlike most attendees, and was terrified of Chitusjo as he was able to tell he was a powerful fighter at first glance. Also unlike his family, Katakuri is able to shown to be genuinely respectful to other people he knows outclasses his crew. As shown when he was in the presence of Chitsujo, even referred him by honorific titles, and did his best to not let anything upset him. 'History (One Piece Manga)' Katakuri was born 48 years ago as the third child and 2nd Son to Charlotte Linlin and unnamed father along his triplet brothers Charlotte Oven and Charlotte Daifuku. During his childhood he had extreme fast eating habits and it caused his mouth to expand. As a result, he was shunned by others due to his appearance, but he was strong enough to fend off his bullies, making them run away in fear. However most of his siblings around the same age did not scorn him for this though is older brother Charlotte Perospero once told him that he would be able to make friends if he hid his eel-like mouth. At one in his childhood some of his bullies beat up and scarred the face of his younger sister Charlotte Brûlée as revenge. Angered, Katakuri retaliated and attacked the bullies. Having blamed his naviete for the attack on Brûlée, Katakuri decided to become a ruthless and cold man to make everyone fear him so he could protect his siblings and family 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Tenrou Arc' On Capone Bege suggestion, Charlotte Linlin commanded her crew along with Katakuri, to stay out of the war with the Alliance and the Coalition. 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' 'Relationships' Big Mom Pirates Charlotte Linlin Charlotte Perospero ''' '''Vinsmoke Family Despite being allies, he has a negative opinion of the Vinsmoke family, as he was enraged with how arrogant and disrespectful they were to Chitsujo. Alliance Chitsujo Unlike his mother and brother, he didn't underestimate Chitsujo before arriving to the tea party. When he first meet Chitsujo he wasn't taken back by his sheepish attitude, unlike everyone else, and was very intimated and terrified of him, and could tell he was a powerful warrior. During the tea party, he was the only attendant (apart from Vinsmoke Reiju) to treat Chitsujo with respect and addressed him as "Lord", (even mentally as well). He was very wary of Chitsujo, and tried his best to avoid in anyway to upsetting Chitsujo, even reprimanded his own brother Perospero from accusing Chitsujo of poisoning the sweets he gave to Big Mom as a gift. Katakuri was also very enraged with the Vinsmoke princes answered Chitsujo question of having their brother Sanji back, answering rudely they regarded him as a failure and love to use him as a punching bag. Despite being enemies, their is high level mutual respect with the two. Chitsujo even saved Katakuri life to avoid him getting his unconscious body out of the crossfire between Chitsujo and Big Mom. Even though Chitsujo defeated his mother and captain, Katakuri didn't show any grudge for it, just accepted the difference in strength. 'Powers and Abilities' As a Sweet Commander, Katakuri's authority in the Big Mom Pirates is second only to his mother's, Katakuri is an extremely powerful pirate. As the Minister of Flour, Katakuri has authority over Komugi Island in Totto Land. His bounty of 1,057,000,000 proves that the World Government views him as extremely dangerous, and his crewmates stated him to be the strongest of the Three Sweet Commanders. Legend states Katakuri was born with great strength, having not fallen in combat ever since his birth. As such he is regarded as the Charlotte family greatest creation. Even as a child he was regarded as strong as a monster. The Being Of Order and King of Menou, Chitsujo even praised his strength, as being one of the only two to awake first after being struck by his Conquerors Haki. Physical Abilities: Master Marksmanship Immense Strength Immense Speed Immense Reflexes Immense Durability Immense Endurance: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Spearmanship: Devil Fruits: Katakuri ate the Mochi-Mochi Fruit, a special Paramecia type''' Devil Fruit that lets him turn any part of his body into mochi, which has strong adhesive properties. He is capable of wielding massive amounts of the substance as a large blunt weapon, though it loses its effectiveness when exposed to moisture. * '''Yanagi Mochi (柳モチ Yanagi Mochi?, literally meaning "Willow Mochi"): Katakuri sprouts multiple long tendrils of mochi mimicking his leg and uses them to stomp down on his opponent. * Mochi Tsuki (モチ突 (ツキ) Mochi Tsuki?, literally meaning "Mochi Thrust"): Katakuri, while holding his spear Mogura, tightly twists his mochi arm and then untwists it while thrusting the spear forward, creating a powerful drilling stab that can easily pierce through and destroy buildings and structures. * Kaku Mochi (角 (かく) モチ Kaku Mochi?, literally meaning "Square Mochi"): Katakuri turns his arms and hands into mochi and then compresses them until they acquire a square-like shape. He then hardens them with Busoshoku Haki and punches his opponent. The compact, tight square-shape of the fists result in attacks that are a lot stronger than a regular Haki-enhanced punch. * Yaki Mochi (焼餅 (ヤキモチ) Yaki Mochi?, literally meaning "Grilled Mochi"): Katakuri inflates his mochi forearm until the pressure causes it to explode, propelling his Haki-embedded fist at his target from a distance. The speed of the fist is so high that it catches on fire due to friction. * Zan Giri Mochi (斬・切・餅 (ザン・ギリ・モチ) Zan Giri Mochi?, literally meaning "Sliced Mochi): Katakuri turns his entire body into mochi and rapidly spins towards his opponent in a donut-like shape. When he reaches his opponent he returns to normal shape and, using the momentum from the spinning, slams his enlarged mochi forearm, covered in spikes and hardened with Busoshoku Haki, into his opponent with tremendous force. Aside from the damage caused by the powerful impact, his opponent will also be stuck to his forearm due to the stickiness of the mochi, which Katakuri then uses to swing his arm through the air before smashing it down into the ground, crushing his opponent under its weight with enough force to create a large crater. Awakened Techniques * Nagare Mochi (流れモチ Nagare Mochi?, literally meaning "Flowing Mochi"): Using his awakened powers, Katakuri transforms the ground around him into mochi and uses it to capture his opponent from a far-away distance. * Kagami Mochi (加々身 (かがみ) モチ Kagami Mochi?, literally meaning "Concentrated Mochi"): Using his awakened powers, Katakuri transforms nearby walls and ceilings into mochi, and then causes them to collapse on his opponent, burying them under a large pile of mochi and causing them to suffocate. * Amadare Mochi (雨垂モチ Amadare Mochi?, literally meaning "Raindrop Mochi"): Using his awakened powers, Katakuri transforms nearby surfaces into mochi and shapes them into multiple blunt-ended tendrils. He then has them converge on his opponent with great force, attempting to crush them. * Muso Donuts (無双ドーナツ Musō Dōnatsu?, literally meaning "Peerless Donuts"): Using his awakened powers, Katakuri summons tendrils of mochi from the ground and loops them into the shape of donuts. The name of this technique is a reflection of Katakuri's love for donuts. ** Chikara Mochi (力餅 Chikara Mochi?, literally meaning "Power Mochi"): Katakuri shapes the donut-shaped pieces of mochi into giant arms, which are square shaped similar to his Kaku Mochi technique, and hardens them with Busoshoku Haki. With a layer of mochi over his hands, he then manipulates the mochi arms to punch his opponent with extreme force. *** Mochi Ginchaku (餅吟着 (モチギンチャク) Mochi Ginchaku?, literally meaning "Mochi Singing Result"): A more powerful version of Chikara Mochi, Katakuri summons multiple mochi donuts around his opponent, shapes them into Busoshoku Haki-enhanced arms, and then has them strike at his opponent from various directions repeatedly, pummeling his target into the ground. Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki 'Trivia' Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Devil Fruit User Category:One Piece (Series) Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Brother Category:Pirate Category:Awakened Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Category:Uncle Category:Huge Appetite Category:Haki Users Category:Precognition Category:Sweet Commanders Category:Twins Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Conqueror's Haki Category:Pirate World